


The Visit

by TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff



Series: 30 Days Of Shenko [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, mass - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oops I Mentionned Horizon Again, Pre-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff/pseuds/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff
Summary: Three months into his time in custody, Shepard was starting to go crazy with inaction.





	The Visit

Three months into his time in custody, Shepard was starting to go crazy with inaction. He had nothing to do except waiting for a message that never came, a message he both feared and hoped for. A message that the Reapers were here. Not that he wanted them to come, but at least the bras would be forced to believe him and would hopefully let him go. Even if it was only for him to die in the oncoming battle. Anything was better than starting coped up in this room that was just a cell disguised as some officer quarters.

Laying on his bed, his arms behind his head, he sighed. He was bored out of his mind. A fly was walking on his ceiling, he watched it for a while, before getting up and walking to his window.

The door opened and Lieutenant Vega entered the room.

“Commander.”, he saluted.

“I told you, I'm not a Commander anymore, James.”

“I know, sir.”

“What is it, James?”

“You have a visitor.”

That was new. Since he was in custody, the only person Shepard ever saw was Vega. No one had tried to come and see him, not even Hackett who delivered his messages via the Lieutenant.

“Well, let them enter, Vega.”

“Aye aye, sir.”

The Lieutenant left the room and another man took his place.

“Kaidan?”, asked Shepard, surprised by the apparition of the biotic.

“Eh, Shepard.”

“What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, or anyone for that matter, but I was getting used to the idea that I would never see another human being except for James.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I haven't come sooner, but you know the brass. So much red tape.”

“So, why are you here? Are the Reapers...”

“No.”

“My trial, then?”

“No. Don't you know what day we are?”

“I may have lost count of the date after the two first months. I'm even allowed a proper Omnitool, in here. I keep asking but they claim I don't need one and that I'm not in a fucking hotel so I should stop asking for privileges. Apparently, I should be happy they let me have a datapad. I would be if it didn't reset every night. At least I would know the date.”

“Ah. Er, it's the 11th of April. Happy birthday, John.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“I had planned a while party, but strangely the brass wasn’t OK with that. Also, I have no idea of where your friends are, so...”, smiled Kaidan.

“Well, that's the intention that counts.”

“I brought you this.”

'This' was a box of chocolates.

“Kaidan... Why are you really here? I thought you would never see me again after... You know.”

“Horizon. Yeah. I... I was an ass. I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I said that day. And for my email. It was... Yeah, it wasn't my best moment.”

“You could say that.”, Shepard sighed. “I thought you and I had something special, but I guess I was wrong.”

“No, we did. It's just... I don't know. Seeing you there, with Cerberus, I don't know, I was in shock. I wasn’t thinking straight. I was finally moving on from you and suddenly, you were before me. It had been two years, John.”

“Not for me. It hadn’t been even one month for me, Kaidan. I died, was resurrected, thrown into a new battle as soon as I woke up, and before I understand what was happening, you were here, accusing me of being a traitor. Worse, you said that you used to love me when I was still madly in love with you. Hell, I still am. So don't toy with me.”

“I was angry and hurt. I didn't mean any of it. I never stopped loving you.”

“You just said you were moving on.”

“I was. Doesn’t mean I was forgetting about you or my feelings for you. Just that I had accepted your death and that I wasn't coming back. I guess I was wrong. You're here, John and I couldn't be happier. Your death had been the worst thing I ever experienced. I'm really sorry for everything I said. I guess I should leave you alone.”

Kaidan put the chocolate box he was still holding on the desk and went to the door, ready to leave.

“Wait. Will you come back?”

“I don't know. I had to ask for a special permission to able to come today. As I said lots of red tape.”

“Then stay a little bit longer. I missed you. Please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. There’s no one I would like to be here more than you. And I haven't thanked you properly for your gift yet.”

“Oh yeah? And what did you have in mind?”

“That.”

And with this, Shepard approached Kaidan and kissed him deeply.

“You're not forgiven yet for your dickishness but... I still love you.”, said the former Commander when the two men separated, their breaths short.

“I guess, I can stay a while longer, then.”


End file.
